Love bites!
by EpicRamenKnight
Summary: A USUK Rp in Oneshot format. Done by me and Axsics/Kei. Kind of sucks but mehhhh. Based off a doujinshi we read that I felt should've had MY kind of ending :D


**A/N: THIS IS AN RP ME AND KEI DID BASED OFF AN USUK DOUJINSHI! (I'll put the link to the download and youtube video). This is a gift for lambogirl666! HAPPY FLUFFING BIRTHDAY! :DDDDDDD.**

**I LOVE YOU**

**-From Ramen (I play as Arthur in this so that explains any extreme ukeness ;D)**

**Dislcaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! NOT THE CHARACTERS, NOT THE SHOW, NOT THE PLOT, and finally NOT THE DOUJINSHI (I could never draw that well XD)**

**LINKS!-**

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = k o 8 b d S 0 H V C k (NO SPACES)

ZIP FILE!: h t t p : / / w w w . m e d i a f i r e . c o m / ? s j b d l 5 3 s 1 k j 2 2 d 2 (NO SPACES)

**Edit: Okie dokie a reviewer was awesome enough to tell me the author so I can credit her! The doujinshi is called 'Mochi to Mayuge to Kyuuketsuki' by Omega 2D. Gah sorry for not crediting earlier I didn't know who it was by sooo yeaaahhhhh. Thanks again! **

**England-**

**I sighed angrily as club after club of un-fundable idiots came in. Spain with his tomatoes that nobody bought. Ludwig with that weight loss regimen that nobody tried because they got muscle which caused their weight to increase rather than decrease. Stuffing my hand into my hair I glared at the paperwork on my desk. **

**Yeah. I'm Arthur Kirkland. Leader of the student council...of course I don't have any friends other than...well Francis isn't really my friend more than he is just my partner. Point is nobody liked me. I did what was best for the school and it caused everyone to take me as a jerk and rude. Of course...maybe I could've spared that tomato...haha no!**

**I flinched when a sharp pain went through my arm before it went numb. Oh geez not again! No not this time. Alfred can get his blood elsewhere! Dammit why did he have to stop being my friend? He used to be so cute as a mochi...Then suddenly one night I woke up with his arms around me and a bite mark on my neck. That's when I knew he had to go! I ditched him in the mountains and ran away as fast as I could. He chased me for a while but I eventually evaded him. Until he came back as a professor at MY school. I shuddered as I thought of the first day I walked into the classroom early in the morning after a quick shower...and then...he...bit me. Right on the neck...and he didn't stop until I couldn't hold myself up from how dizzy I was. He usually gave me pretty good grades but I knew I'd probably have an A- if he didn't always use me like that...**

**PROFESSOR ALFRED F. JONES. I flinched when I saw the glossy sign on the door on my way to my dorm. I pulled my collar up a bit farther before strutting past the door. I winced when I felt my arm sting painfully. He's trying to...ow...get me to go over there?**

America-

I lazily concentrated on Arthur once more until my door flew open with a bang. Arthur stood there _seething. _  
>"What the hell, you bloody tart?"<br>I smirked and coaxed him over with my mind. He stumbled over and growled as I made him stand within an inch of my body.  
>"Arthur…I'm really thirsty…Can you help?"<br>He gasped as I placed my fangs gently against his throat but didn't bite in…not yet….I wanted his consent.  
>He growled before gently shrugging off his jacket.<br>"Why are you-"  
>"Shutup, if you're going to get me to do this, than you might as well not dirty my clothing."<br>I smiled cheerfully.  
>"I guess so, haha~"<br>I slid his white dress shirt off his shoulder and began leaning down when he prodded my lips with a finger.  
>"B-be polite." He snapped. I sighed in slightly annoyance before pricking his finger with my fang and sucking on it.<p>

**England-  
>I hate this. I hate him. Why the hell do <strong>_**I **_**have to deal with this? I winced a little and pulled my finger away.**

"**T-That should be enough…I-I'm going to go enjoy my afternoon." I snapped and began buttoning my shirt up as fast as I could. If anybody found out about Alfred then I'd probably be called something along the lines of desperate and he would most likely go to jail for pedophilia. I flinched when long warm fingers wrapped around my waist and I was pulled against the cause of my troubles.**

"**A-Alfred get the hell off!" I snapped and struggled against his broad, strong arms.**

Alfred-

I gave a long lick up his neck and smirked.

"No. I need more blood o-or else I…." My breath came faster as my blood began pounding, "Oh no…"

POOF

Great…now I'm a mochi….and Arthur is staring at me….double great.

Arthur glared down at me.

"Your such a strange vampire, why do you turn into that whenever-"

"Shutup! If you had just given me more blood then-"

"Hello? Arthur are you in there, mon ami?"

Shit.

**Arthur-**

**I flinched and pulled on Alfred's jacket quickly since mine was somewhere across the room.**

**Francis walked in with Turkey and Greece. I blushed and stuffed Alfred's mochi self into the jacket pocket quickly before smiling nervously.**

"**E-Ello there. U-Uh Any reason you're here?" I asked scratching the back of my neck and hoping the glistening saliva there was gone.**

"**I thought you were in trouble…you seemed to be in pain so I figured you came to one of the professors but then the door was locked." Francis said furrowing his eyebrows.**

"**Oh that? Haha the door gets jammed sometimes so I just camped in here while I waited for the Professor to let me out." Damn I'm good at lying.**

"**Then why are you wearing his coat?" Francis asked smirking just slightly but mostly still confused.**

"**I-It's bloody cold in here! I may as well punish him for being late, right?"**

"**Oh so cruel, Mon ami~!" Francis chuckled before waving to me and leaving. I sighed and relaxed into the desk before pulling Alfred out of my pocket.**

"**GRAH! AIRRRRR!" he screeched.**

"**Oh bloody hell Shutup you fool! Do you **_**know **_**how close that was? Of course not because you're an idiot!" I snapped before setting him on his desk with crossed arms and a disapproving glare.**

Alfred-

I frowned and then abruptly chomped down on his arm. He shrieked and tried to shake me off but I held on tight, savoring the blood that flowed into my mouth.

Finally, he stopped struggled and set his arm down on the table so I could get better access. After about a minute of suckling on his arm, I felt my blood racing again and then I was waaaay taller. But I wasn't done. I gently held his arm up to my mouth as I deeply sucked in blood.

A moaned caught my attention and I noticed Arthur blushing madly as he bit down on his knuckle with his eyes squeezed shut.

I detached my fangs and smirked.

"What? Am I turning' you on?"

"N-No! Shutup you sick perv!"

I only chuckled.

**Arthur-**

**Bloody f-fucking hell! Why had that felt so nice all of a sudden? Stupid Alfred! It's his fault! I tensed up when the fangs returned to my arms and he drew more blood. I winced and rested a hand on the desk as I started to get dizzy.**

"**A..Al..s..st..o…p." I gasped slowly as my vision got blurry. W-What the hell? He's never done this before! A moment later I could feel my legs give out and weird pain before I was out cold.**

Alfred-

I pulled away and smirked. Well…that was the first step….

I brushed some hair out of his face and picked him up bridal style. It wouldn't have taken so long if it was from the neck but…oh well; this was only one step in making Artie mine forever.

"Mmm…I love you Artie." I murmured and kissed his forehead before walking to the set of closed doors in my office and kicked open the door.

"Artie, please don't freak out when you wake up." I muttered and laughed as I set him on my bed and pulled the blankets over him.

What was my plan ya ask?

Well…I'm gonna make Artie a vampire.

**Arthur-**

**I sighed as I peeked open my eyes to some rays of light in my eyes. I winced and closed them again before slowly opening them once more. That was the best sleep I've had in a while…what happened. I yawned and sat up, rubbing my eyes.**

"**You awake?" I looked up in shock to see Alfred leaning against the door with a small smirk on his face.**

"**A-Alfred? W-Where the bloody hell am I? What time is it?" I gasped and grabbed his alarm clock to see it read 12:30pm.**

"**BLOOD HELL I HAVE CLASS! ALFRED I CAN'T AFFORD THIS I'M ON SCHOLARSHIP!" I screeched and stumbled upward. Pain shot up my arm and my legs gave out. Oh now it was all coming back.**

"**F-Fuck. Alfred you took a lot what the hell." I mumbled holding my spinning head as I slowly took in I was in my boxers and my open white shirt.**

Alfred-

I gently helped him up and smiled.

"I told the principal I was taking you on an education field trip for a week, and that I was testing ya. I know I took a lot but I have my reasons so just relax." I whispered in his ear and helped him up onto the bed.

He grumbled and snuggled under the covers once more with a deep blush.

"Now, need anything to and/or drink?" I asked with a smile.

He nodded.

"What would you like?"

"S-Some tea and a…."

I guessed that he needed some protein and salt intake so I suggested steak and he nodded.

Half an hour later, I was back with the desired food and drink. I watched with an amused look as he gorged himself with the meat and hot tea. When he had finished he wiped his mouth and looked a bit shameful as he glanced at me shyly.

"Still hungry?" I questioned.

He nodded with a blush and I laughed. Arthur handed me the plate as I leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

"Be right back, Artie."

**Arthur-**

**I sighed and relaxed into the amazingly soft bed. Oh god it was so nice. No wonder I slept so well. A moment later Alfred returned with a bowl full of strawberries, blackberries, and raspberries and also what seemed to be a fine cut of salmon with little flecks of salt covering it. I blushed and cleared my throat before eating the amazing meal a bit slower this time. After the meal I relaxed back into the bed and sighed at my full stomach.**

"**Not to be rude by what did you mean earlier…When you said you had your reasons for almost sucking me dry?" I wondered out loud as I sipped the tea. **

"**Oh that. Haha I was…uh…starving so I took a lot from you!" **

"**Hmph. Can I go to class tomorrow…" I furrowed my eyebrows at the healed over fangs marks and ran a finger over the marks.**

Alfred-

"Fraid' not. You may seem like you're feeling better but later on you're gonna have a cold sweats, high fever, dizziness. Honestly, I have never taken that much before so the symptoms could go on." I explained as Arthur groaned in annoyance.

"Nyhahahahahahaha! Bet you're glad I'm such a good caretaker huh?"

He went red at that and snuggled under the covers to hide his reddening face.

"I-It's your fault…"

"Guess so, but you looked so delicious~"

**Arthur-**

**I glared at him from under the covers and then sat back up.**

"**W-Why…did you choose me anyway? W-Why not Japan or something…" I grumbled and looked away. Alfred grinned and walked over to sit down on the bed. **

"**I love being with you silly. I love it when you smile, and cry, and are angry. All I want is to be near you forever." He smirked slightly and I furrowed my eyebrows.**

"**S' not even possible. At some point I'm gonna die stupid." I sighed rolling my eyes and standing up experimentally. I flopped back down on the bed and glared at my legs before giving them a poke. "Work…" I mumbled.**

Alfred-

I grinned and hugged him from behind.

"And where are you getting to in such a hurry?"

He pouted and crossed his arms as I kissed his neck and cheek.

"W-Why don't you ever k-kiss me on the lips? I-I mean I don't care b-but!"

"Ah…" I hugged him closer, "I'm saving our first kiss for the specialist and most romantic moment I can find~. For now I will stick with my little love bites~."

"Little?" Arthur grumbled.

"Yep~. "

"W-What do you consider 'big' love bites?"

"Hmmm, probably one I initiate during hot sex!"

Arthur blushed deeply.

""W-Well you have fun with o-other p-people then!"

"Ah, but Artie I'm waiting for the perfect moment to initiate the big bite with _you."_ I giggled as he sputtered and squirmed, "Iggy, you're gonna tire yourself out!"

He came to a standstill, panting and glaring at me.

"Love ya, Iggy~"

"Whatever, wanker…"

**Arthur-**

**The rest of the day consisted of being pampered by the wanker and pretty much trying to cure my boredom. Alfred had to leave once for his 7****th**** period class but other than that he wouldn't let me out of his sight. **

**I yawned and stretched my legs over the side of the bed while Alfred sat there massaging them since he said I was to tense…am not!**

"**So Artie did you finish your homework."**

"**All of it under an hour." I mumbled tiredly.**

"**Sure you didn't have any questions on number 15?" He said grinning. I furrowed my eyebrows.**

"**No not at all." I sighed. I knew he was just doing it to make me tired…and it was working. I curled my toes slightly as he continued massaging my feet and hit a spot that made tingles go up my legs.**

"**I made you some dinner if you're hungry." He commented softly. I propped myself up on my elbows as he left the room and came back with a plate of macaroni and cheese alongside a baked potato smothered in butter and salt. I'm glad I exercised otherwise this fool would have me at 400 or so pounds by now!**

**Despite that I ate the warm food gratefully and sighed at the creamy cheese covering the macaroni. When I looked over Alfred was staring at me with an odd expression between happiness and frustration…Twisting his face into something quite odd…**

"**What's wrong?" I mumbled swallowing heavily. He blinked and then smiled.**

"**Oh I'm just trying to figure out how you would look as a vampire." I choked on my food and Alfred had to coax me back into my relaxed state.**

"**D-Don't say such things!" I stuttered began speed eating my food and chugged down the coca cola that Alfred had provided for me…to…loosen me up.**

Alfred-

I grinned and went back to massaging his feet after he was done eating.

"So Artie would you like to be a vampire?"

Silence. I frowned and stopped.

"Artie?"

*Snore*

I smiled softly and sat up. Arthur was lying there with his mouth agape and a hand over his stomach. I gently moved him straight and pulled the blanket over his body.

"Night, Artie. I love you." I whispered and patted his hand. I moved away but was pulled back by a hand. Arthur grumbled something in his sleep and I moved closer.

"Want….Al…fred…" He snored again but I barely noticed from my uncontained happiness. I hugged him tightly and even then he didn't wake up. Man he is a deep sleeper! I crawled in beside him, still holding his hand and kissed his cheek.

"Love you." I repeated and pulled his sleeping form against my own.

"Now, sweet dreams."

**Arthur-**

**I awoke to the smell of bacon, ham, eggs, and hot chocolate. When I opened my eyes there was a plate of food next to me along with a steaming cup of hot cocoa. I smiled and sat up to take a sip of the sweet smelling drink and sighed at the heavenly flavor before grabbing a piece of ham and eating it quickly. Alfred was gone but he had left a note. **

**Artie-**

**Had to go teach some classes. Be back at 11. Don't leave because I'll track ya down 3**

**I sweat dropped and tossed the letter into the drawer before finishing my meat and then slicing up the sunny side up eggs and sprinkling them salt. After the proper preparations I slurped up the gooey eggs and finished off my hot cocoa. The shower was next but I took it fairly quickly and just wore a pair of Alfred's sweat pants and a black t-shirt. It was then I realized. I was walking. I could make it to my next class! I grinned happily and almost made it to the door when…**

Alfred-

I stood there blinking down at Arthur as he blinked back. Then, a huge smirk broke out across my face.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"C-Classes! I-I can walk can't I?"

This was bad…well….I smirked wider.

Guess it _was _around time for the second bite. Three was all it would take.

"I don't think so." I shut the door behind me and locked it as Arthur took a step back.

"W-what are you doing, wanker?"

"Arthur…" I grabbed him around the waist and pulled him close, "I'm thirsty. Up for donations?"

He was too busy stuttering and blushing as I leaned down toward his neck to give me an actual answer.

"N-No w-wait!"

"I can't…I don't feel like becoming a mochi again." I murmured and held him tighter. He tensed but sighed and cautiously wrapped his arms around my neck.

"F-Fine then just not to-ngh?"

I smirked as I bit in. His skin is so soft…and sweet…or was that the blood?

The bite lasted for about a minute before Arthur started trembling.

"A-Alfred w-wait your-"

I held him closer as his knees became weak. Another 10 seconds and he was a quivering limp form against me. I dragged him backward to the bed and sucked three more times before he blacked out. I pulled away and checked his pulse…still good.

I licked the wound to close it and then stroked his cheek.

"I'm doing this for us Artie…please understand…"

**Arthur-**

**I felt heavy as I woke up. It was still the same day but around 5pm now. My vision was swimming as I sat up.**

"**How ya feeling' Artie." Alfred mumbled and set a large plate of chicken tender, French fries, and a baked potato out in front of me along with a glass of water.**

"**A-Alfred…you need to stop doing that…you're going to kill me one of these days." I mumbled, squirting ketchup on the plate for my fries and chicken.**

"**Sorry! It'll be ok though! Just wait a bit longer." I gave him a confused look that he ignored. I sighed angrily.**

"**Alfred you can't keep calling me out of school. I really need to go to my classes." I had finished all my assignments for the day out of boredom but I wanted to learn something…even if all the others thought of it as a relief that I was gone.**

**There was a soft knock on the door and I looked up along with Alfred as Francis walked in. My eyes widened a bit and he smiled sympathetically to me.**

"**Heard you were under the weather, cher. I brought mon cher a pie to help you get better." I took the foil wrapped gift and nodded.**

"**Y…Yeah thanks…frog." I mumbled blushing slightly. I didn't see Alfred's look of pure rage.**

Alfred-  
>I glared angrily at Francis and stood up.<p>

"Get to class." I ordered venomously.

Francis looked at me curiously before blowing a kiss to Arthur and leaving the room. I locked the door and tightened my grip on the doorknob until my knuckles turned white and a small crack appeared on it before taking a deep breath and turning back toward Arthur with a smile.  
>"You feeling better?"<br>He glanced at me and blushed before touching his neck where the bite marks used to be.  
>"I-I still can't believe you bit me on the neck…wanker…"<br>"Hm? I've never bit you on the neck before?" I asked innocently.  
>"N-Not since…." He blushed harder.<br>I weaved a hand through his hair and smiled, "Not since I fell for you?"  
>"D-Don't say that!" He snapped, closing his eyes tightly as I leaned closer, "A-And if you're planning to bite me again I don't have enough-"<br>I cut him off with a deep kiss.

**Arthur-  
>My eyes widened in complete and paralyzed shock. He….He's kissing me on the lips! I felt a warm hand weave through hair and laid me back on the bed. I sighed and slowly wrapped my arms around him. This was highly inappropriate…he's at least...7-9 years older than me!<br>"U-ugh A-Alfred." I panted and flinched when his warm tongue placed itself inside of my mouth and roamed the cavity.  
>"Arthur…" He whispered and continued the French kiss. My stomach tightened up when his hand pressed against my stomach and began tracing patterns there. I gasped when two fingers pinched around one of my nipples.<br>"So cute…" He mumbled and lifted my shirt higher.  
>"Alfred…w-we c-can't…y-your way older t-than me!" I stuttered.<br>"I'm a vampire Arthur. Age doesn't matter." I flinched and moaned weakly when his mouth covered one of my perky buds and began sucking, licking, and nibbling. Little ripples of pleasure were running throughout my body and I could barely contain my moans now.  
>"A-Alfre..d. I-I'm…n-not re-ready…" I gasped fighting the urge to run my fingers through his hair.<strong>

Alfred-

I pulled back and smirked.

"Yeah I know, this is just a little preview of what's going to happen~."

He blushed as I moved my head back down and engulfed the other nipple in my mouth.

He gasped and arched his back slightly.

"Good Artie." I murmured.

Arthur covered his mouth to stifle a probably loud moan and I smirked.

"Artie don't do that~. Let me hear your voice."

He shook his head and I bit my lip.

"You _really _aren't ready for even a preview?"

Arthur blushed and shook his head.

I smiled and kissed his forehead.

"That's okay. We have a lifetime to do this." I whispered, resting my forehead against his own and pulled his shirt back down, "I love you, Artie~" I added with a kiss.

**Arthur-**

**I blushed and kissed back just a little bit…just a little…**

**Alfred pulled back and gave me a surprised/puzzled look. **

"**W-What?" I questioned twiddling my fingers.**

"**You…You kissed me back, Artie." He whispered and touched his lips.**

"**W-Wanker! I-I didn't mean…I-I mean…u-uh." I sighed and flipped over to bury my face into the mattress. "S-sorry…" I mumbled blushing.**

Alfred-

I grinned and hugged him happily.

He 'eeped' as my arms slid under his facedown bottom to huggle him.

"Awwww Artie, I love you so much~. Can we kiss again? Huh huh? Can we kiss?"

He grumbled something and I listened closer.

"Hm~?"

"F-Flip me over." He said quietly.

My eyes brightened as I turned him around with one arm still around his waist and pulled him up. He blushed hard as I grabbed his chin and kissed him more passionately than the other times. His arms wound around my neck to kiss back.

**Arthur-**

**The kiss went on for quite a bit until I felt something tugging at my buckle. I tensed up when I felt my belt was being slid out of my pants.**

"**A-Al?" I stuttered. I opened my eyes to see he was staring at me with a kind of hungry lustful gaze. **

"**It'll be ok, Artie. I'd never hurt you. I'll be very gentle…" Alfred whispered. I blushed and shifted on my bed.**

"**D-Didn't we just agree to…to…wait?" I mumbled and flinched when he unbuttoned my pants and slid down the zipper.**

Alfrred-

"I can't hold back with you being so cute." I whispered and moved to slide his pants down but he caught my wrist.

"P-Please d-don't!"

I stared into his eyes before gently removing my hand from his vital regions and stroking his cheek. He blushed and leaned into the touch.

"Sorry Artie…I won't try it again…yet." I murmured and kissed him chastely.

**Arthur-**

**I relaxed into the feeling and pulled back after a moment.**

"**T-Thanks…b-but…Alfred I t-think we s-should talk about our r-relationship…" I mumbled sitting up while fixing my pants.**

"**Our relationship?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows.**

"**I didn't…argue when you bit…now when you kissed me…b-but…your simply too old for me…a-and it's wrong…T-The fact you w-want to have sex with m-me…isn't right…I j-just think we should…keep a teacher-student r-relationship…s-so I was wondering if you could h-help me back to my dorm a-and I'll go back to class t-tomorrow…and we'll just forget t-this ever happened." My head was pounding as my brain screamed for me to get out of there but my heart told me that I wanted this and I wanted him…**

Alfred-

I stared at him for a moment before laughing.

"W-What are you bloody laughing for?"

"If it's age you're worrying about, Dude, I'm over 100 years old. And I have never found anyone that I would rather be with….than you. "

**Arthur-**

"**D-Damnit why are you so bloody romantic!" I blushed and without even trying to think of the consequences I tackled the wanker into a kiss that sent him flying backwards as I lay on top of him; kissing the hell out of him. I heard a 'shrrrrrrripp' and realized he had ripped open the back of my shirt and was slowly pulling it off.**

"**Do you want to…do this?" He mumbled with his arms held tightly around my middle and placing gentle needy kisses on my jaw and neck.**

"…**J-Just…c-continue and I'll…d-decide…" I mumbled feeling my heart race.**

"**With pleasure…" He whispered and well…you know what they say…third times a charm.**

Alfred-

I ripped off his shirt, literally. He made a sound of annoyance but I quietly reminded him that it was my t-shirt anyway and he shutup. I

I ran my hands over his stomach and back and poked his stomach with an amused chuckle. He blushed.

"W-What?"

"You're squishy~."

"Shutup! I-It's not like I have time to g-go to the gym with all my studying!"

"Ah, it's okay Artie. It's cute." I whispered and ran my hand up between his shoulder blades and then to weave through his hair.

**Arthur-**

**My body relaxed into the feeling of his hand stroking my hair and then immediately became tense again when my pants were unbuttoned and unzipped.**

**A cold sweat broke across my body when a hand wrapped around my most private of places and began rubbing.**

"**A-Ah! A-Alfred…Ngh." I clenched his shirt around his shoulders as he stroked faster. **

"**A-Al…u-ugh!" I let my head fall back as my stomach became tighter. "S-Stop…I-I'm g-gonna-"**

Alfred-

"Go ahead." I whispered.

He shivered and then released into my hand.

"Gooood, Artie." I murmured and nipped his ear.

He let out a deep breath and blushed.

**Arthur-**

**After that my pants were removed with the utmost of eagerness.**

"**A-Alfred…" I mumbled as he began scootching down my boxers just before he unzipped his own pants.**

"**Yeah?" He mumbled settling himself between my parted legs.**

"**I-I'll kill y-you if you're not g-gentle." I mumbled and leaned up to peck him on the lips quickly before laying back down in the bed.**

Alfred-

"Psh, you think I wouldn't be gentle with ya? Silly Artie~." I leaned down and kissed his deeply.

"I-I don't h-have any lube s-so?"

"Hm…let's just use spit."

"Saliva!" Arthur said with a disgusted face.

"Yeah yeah, you old brit. Er…young." I corrected with a smirk.

He glared at me but this face slowly turned to nervous as I prodded his lips gently with three fingers.

"Suck."

**Arthur-**

**I did as I was told in complete embarrassment and really hope that the bastard wouldn't laugh at me! Because if he did then I would stop this RIGHT NOW!**

**Alfred gently pulled his fingers away and pressed his middle finger against my entrance.**

"**Alright. Ya ready?" He mumbled. I nodded and squirmed at the feeling of his finger inside. It didn't hurt yet but it did feel…odd. He wiggled his finger around for a bit before he proceeded to quickly push in another. Now THAT was uncomfortable. I couldn't hold back a quiet whimper as the two fingers stretched me around.**

"**Sorry, Artie." Alfred mumbled. "Only one more though." **

"**J-Just…hurry." I replied and held a hand over my mouth as a third finger joined the others.**

"**It's ok. It's ok." Alfred hushed and leaned over to kiss my trembling lips as he curved and spread apart the fingers. I gasped against his mouth with he hit something. It didn't hurt…it felt **_**really **_**bloody good.**

"**W-What is-"**

"**Oh uh haha. That would be your prostate." I blushed madly and threw my head back in both shame and pleasure.**

**I kind of missed the feeling of those fingers when he pulled them out and bit my lip when I could feel **_**that **_**against me now.**

"**Slow or fast, Artie?"**

"**J-Just get the damn thing in!" I stuttered horrible.**

"**Alright…" He said uncertainly before proceeding.**

Alfred-

I pressed into him and stayed there for a moment to let him get used to it. He wrapped his arms around my neck and leaned up for a kiss. I happily obliged and wormed by tongue into his mouth.

Arthur pulled away first.

"M-Move."

"Y'sure?"

He simply nodded.

I began at a slow pace that built in speed as his cries of pain turned into pleasure. After a while, we were both moaning pretty loud and I could feel my climax coming on fast.

"A-Artie…oh god…" I whispered.

He whimpered in agreement. A moment or two later, he cried out and released on both of us and a few thrusts later I did the same.

I knelt there, panting for a bit before pulling out a flopping down beside him.

"Love you, Artie~"

**Arthur-**

**It barely took half a minute for me to fall into an exhausted sleep but I made sure to get closer to Alfred and snuggled into his open arms.**

"**I...l-love…****you…****too…****" I was too nervous to say it louder but he seemed to hear me because he wrapped his arms tightly around me in a hug before pulling the big fluffy blanket out us.**

**He didn't sleep because he never has to but I was out like a bloody light.**

Alfred-

I watched Arthur with a huge smile. He said he loved me! Haha! In your face Francis! I kissed his forehead a couple times and turned to stare at the ceiling as he breathed evenly next to me.

Tomorrow would be the day…the day I told him my plans and why I was taking more blood…tomorrow I would tell Artie I was going to make him mine forever…

"Artie…" I murmured. He didn't do anything, he was asleep, duh.

I pulled him closer until our legs were intertwined and his forehead was pressed into the crook of my neck.

I stayed like that until 5am and then it was time to return to my coffin. I sat up slowly, as not to disturb Arthur and scrawled out a quick note in case he woke up before 1pm, the time I woke up.

**Arthur-**

**Morning was not a welcomed sight as I blinked and sat up; rubbing my eyes and trying to ignored the throbbing pain in my arse.**

**My hand brushed something and I flinched before turning and realizing that Alfred was gone…I furrowed my eyebrows and began thinking up all kinds of things thathappened. Like maybe he got bored of me? Or maybe he moved away over night? Or he got fire and they didn't notice me when he got kicked out! All these thoughts were broken as I realized what my hand touched was a piece of folded notebook paper. I picked it up and blinked at the note.**

**Artie 3-**

**Can't stay in the bed past 5 so I went to my coffin (In the closet ^3^). Sorry I'm trying to get the windows taken out! Anyway if you get this before I'm awake then feel free to sleep a bit longer or take a shower. The school says they don't want you to come back to school right now in case you infect the student body or something like that so just hang tight a bit longer 3. Oh and…**

_**I LOVE YOU! =^3^=**_

_**-Alfred**_

**I blushed and got up slowly. My legs were still a bit wobbly from blood loss and my arse seriously hurt, but I managed to make it to the bathroom and get a quick shower anyway. After that I pulled on one of Alfred's black t-shirts and some pajama pants. Finally, checked the clock to see it was 12:50pm. I smiled and walked over to the closet. I was vaguely surprised it was a walk in and 'tutted' when I saw that there was indeed a coffin. Surrounded by clothing and wrappers! I puffed out my cheeks and set to work cleaning this mess and was very satisfied at being done in about 5min. I ran my hand over the carved word 'Alfred F. Jones' and felt kind of sad. I felt like I was at his funeral rather than his bed. I really hope I can still sleep on a bed instead of in a coffin…maybe it wouldn't be so- WAIT! Why am I thinking about that haha! Alfred is too stupid to know how to change a person!**

Alfred-

I opened my eyes groggily when I heard someone cursing to themselves. I smiled widely; wide awake now as I realized it was Artie!

I quietly opened my coffin to realize with delight that his back was turned. I pushed my coffin open the rest of the way and slowly reached out to him. Greater delight coursed through me when I saw he was wearing my t-shirt! XD! I leaned over a bit more and snatched him. He 'eeped' as I dragged him into my coffin and closed the lid, forcing him under me.

"Morning~."

He blushed furiously.

(I can see him cause I have awesome eyesight =3=)

"I-I can't see a bloody thing!" He shouted/whispered.

"Sorry Artie but….I have something I need to talk about with you…."+

**Arthur-**

**Aw fuck! That just bloody great! He's finally decided to kill me! Wanker I'm gonna go buffy on his ass if he tries to kill me! A-And I only know about that stupid American show because Alfred played it in class!**

"**W-What about…" I mumbled nervously. "A-And why in here? S-Shouldn't we talk in an n-nice open area? W-With a door and me in the d-doorway?" Well that's not obvious!**

**Alfred looked really confused but brushed it off and continued.**

Alfred-

"I want to talk about me being a vampire and the things I could do for you…Now I know that we-"

"Please don't kill me!"

"Huh?"

"I-I'm sorry if I wasn't good in bed o-or if I curse and insult you too much, just please don't bloody kill me!"

I blinked a couple times and then chuckled.

"You thought I was-? No way, and by the way, you're _great _in bed. And your cussing and insulting is just part of what makes me love you~."

He blushed hard at that and I leaned down to peck his lips.

"T-then what is bloody going on?"

"Oh yeah! About that…"

**Arthur-**

"**I want to explain to you why I've been taking so much from you. And why won't let you leave." Alfred murmured stroking my hair. I was finally getting used to the darkness and stared into his ocean colored eyes.**

"…**T-Then…o-out with it…" I mumbled.**

"**The reason all of this is happening is because…I want you."**

"**Well I already knew tha-"**

"**No. I want you, **_**forever.**_**" My eyes widened in complete shock and I swear my heart has never raced this fast.**

"**B-But…A-Alfred. I-It…isn't…p-possible…i-is it?" I stuttered and nervously placed my hand over his.**

Alfred-

"Oh it's possible all right. It just takes a few times. If I bite you now…then you'll become a vampire…do you want that?"

I could see the thoughts racing through his mind a mile a minute and then he opened his mouth to answer.

**Arthur-**

**I looked away from him.**

"**I don't know…I really…don't." I mumbled. The idea of being with Alfred forever was very nice. I could finally leave this school and travel around the world instead because I would have my entire span of time to learn all the things I wanted! And I could be with Alfred…he loves me…and god I love that fool so much! He wants this and I think I want it.**

"**W…What do you have to do to change me? Suck me dry or what?"**

Alfred-

I grinned.

"Nah, I just gotta take almost all your blood outta your body and then replace it with my own…then the change is complete. But I must warn you, the feeling of your heart stopping is the worst cause you feel it pounding and you just want to take in a breath but you can't…just thought I should warn you."

**Arthur-**

**Oh great so there is a bad part…But…I…I…I love him so it would be ok…It would…I hope.**

"**O-OK. B-But on some conditions!" I said firmly. He was so excited that I was captured in a long kiss before he pulled back and grinned.**

"**Fire away!" He grinned.**

"**F-Fine then. I want to leave this school…A-And see where you came from…a-and you can't l-leave me or anything…YOU cook…a-and u-uh…I w-want you t-to…m-marry me…" I mumbled blushing deeply beneath him as he took this all in.**

Alfred-

I grinned.

"Well duh, I was gonna ask ya to be my wife a looong time ago. I just never got a chance between the biting…the kissing…the se-"

"Okay!" Arthur snapped.

"And of course I'll be the best husband ever and take you to my home in America~. So…can I start now?"

He nodded.

**Arthur-**

**I weaved my hand through his hair when he pressed his warm lips against my neck and began licking the spot. He said he was preparing the area for the bite…but…I think he just wants to try and give me a hickey.**

"**B-Bloody hell! J-just…p-please." I kissed his shoulder with a blush since he was still almost completely naked; spare a pair of American flag boxers.**

Alfred-

I smiled and pressed my lips against his jugular.

"Now you sure about this? We can't go back or else you might turn into a zombie~."

"Y-yes I'm sure."

"Cool, oh and…try not to pass out." I elongated my fangs and bit in. He jumped in shock but then relaxed and wrapped his arms around me.

I nuzzled his neck as I continued sucking up the blood in big gulps. When I thought he had enough, I pulled away to see him fighting to stay conscious.

"Bite me really hard on the neck, Artie." I whispered.

He blushed, "I c-can't bloody-"

"I know I was just teasing~."

I pressed a nail to my throat and made a small cut.

"Drink." I ordered and leaned down so he could get easy access to my throat. I couldn't stifle a moan as he licked my wound first before placing his lips and tongue over it. Then, I was in heaven.

**Arthur-**

**His blood tasted oddly good. It was sweet or anything. It kind of tasted salty and my tongue tingled as I lapped up the blood. I had no clue how much to take but depending on how tightly I was being hugged against Alfred; I could tell he didn't want me to stop anytime soon.**

_**This is it. **_**I thought and smiled against his neck and wrapping my arms around his neck a bit tighter.**

"**I love you." He mumbled.**

"**I love you, too." I whispered back before I continued the drinking. Then something weird happened. My heart began beating really fast and I felt as if my throat had closed up.**

"**Artie!" Alfred said worriedly but realized what was happened. I wrapped my arms around his large frame and he held me as tight as he could as I struggled through the feeling. As soon as it was there, it was gone and all I felt was a dull thump before my heart gave out. And two fangs shrunk to a normal size.**

Alfred-

After sitting there for a moment, Artie sat back, wide eyed.

"You did really good, Artie." I whispered.

"R-Really _well, _Alfred," He corrected with annoyance, "Honestly, you're a professor and you can't even get your grammar right?"

I chuckled and hugged him tightly.

"That's my Artie. So? How's it feel as a vampire?"

**Arthur-**

**I shrugged.  
>"Not much…different. Sept that everything feels to bright now. I don't want to leave this darkness yet. Ok?" I mumbled and yawned. <strong>

"**Well it **_**is **_**betime for us anyway. For me this is like staying up late. Oh and it's about 1:30 if you're wondering." Alfred explained. I smiled and turned on my side so Alfred could lie down next to me and side at the feeling of his strong arms around me. I hope his bite mark scars over. Because I want to remember this forever.**

_**~The End~**_


End file.
